


Until the End of Time

by wildestdreams824



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams824/pseuds/wildestdreams824
Summary: Sometimes it feels like a lifetime for two people to get together. For some, it might even take a few lifetimes. But in the end, soulmates always find their way to one another.ORTessa and Scott will have to find their way to each other through different time periods. Through different obstacles, the star-crossed lovers will finally be together...someday.





	1. 1657- Pretty, Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m a sucker for the Soulmate trope so I wanted to put a spin on it with a star-crossed lovers theme.
> 
> Some are years and others are specific days/historical events.
> 
>  
> 
> (This used to be called A Few Days...Or A Few Lifetimes. But our lovely Moulin Rouge has the perfect title for me so I had to switch it.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s just you, me, and the flowers, Princess. Let me draw you how everyone should truly see you, not as how you are shown off to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is set whenever monarchies were more common, back in the 17th century.

_Castle in the reigning Kingdom of Virtue_

“Your highness! It is not proper for you to dirty your hands with the gardenwork! If you would like these roses sent to your chambers, I will have one of the workers bring them there.”

Princess Tessa sighs, running her hands over the smooth petals before laying it down gently. 

“Oh, Kaitlyn. Why must you ruin the little alone time I have out here in the gardens?”

As soon as the sun rises, Tessa enjoys making a round throughout the garden and the hillside. She loves to see the dew and morning fog roll in through the forest. It is the only time she has peace away from her duties. There, only the nature sounds and flowers blooming accompany her.

“Come now, princess. It is time to meet the artist that will be working with you. Your father brought him here all the way from _Italy_.”

“I do not understand the purpose of this. There is a portrait of me when I was a babe, and there shall be one when I marry. Why waste anyone’s time when another will replace it?”

Kaitlyn shakes her head in disregard. “Your grace, you are one of the most handsome girls in the world. Your father wants to prove this to all the potential suitors! Having this portrait painted will capture your beauty and leave them without words. There will be the perfect match for you once they see it!”

The maids dress her for the man to paint her. In exactly what her mother and father desired for the royal princess to wear: a ruby red dress with a train, her neck dripping with diamonds, and her tiara crafted by her grandfather. 

Stepping into the room, Tessa was not ready for the preparation that is happening...or how handsome the man who she would be spending a fair amount of time with is. 

 “Good morning, Princess Tessa,” the man bows, planting a kiss softly on her fingers, “My name is Scott Moir, and I have the greatest honor of painting your portrait.”

Dressed in a fitted shirt and slim pants, Scott Moir is like no man Tessa has seen before. Even the stable boys who wear the clothes most similar are nothing like him. He holds an air of effortlessness and light, but also a mysterious charm. One that Tessa is sure she will never figure out.

 “Let us sit you down with everything,” he explains, helping her into the chair. Her maid rushes to her side whenever she hears Tessa wheezing.

 “I am fine. Thank you. We need to get this done so Mr. Moir can get back to his other projects. How long will this take?”

Scott’s eyebrows shoot up. “ _Much_ longer than you anticipate.”

For the first couple of hours, it is very quiet between them. All that could be heard is the brushstrokes or maybe a sharp inhale from Tessa because of her tight dress.

 “Your eyes are so sad, Princess. I paint what I see, and I would hate to paint something so somber in such a beautiful portrait.” He murmurs, pausing once to gaze over at her before continuing. 

 “I do not know what you mean,” Tessa responds sharply, “I have been in a very pleasant mood all morning, sir.”

 “Scott. Please, address me by my first name when we are alone.” The painter insists, never once taking his eyes off of the canvas.

 “Then you must call me Tessa...at least when no one else can hear you address me without a title.” She lifts her chin up defiantly, shifting slightly to sit into a better position. 

Scott just returns the sentiment with a sly smirk. “Ah, how lucky am I? Calling the royal princess by her first name?”

 By noon, Scott demands that it is time for a break, not wanting to strain her any more than he has to. Wanting to do his best on this project for a royal family, he is taking as long as needed to make it perfect.

So perfect that he had not even sketched out everything yet. 

“Would you like to take a walk outside? The fresh air will do you good after sitting all morning,” Scott propositions, holding his arm out for her to take.

Taking a turn around the garden, the two walk silently and just admire the flora around them. 

“You seem much more relaxed out here than in the castle.” The painter is not afraid to speak his mind, even to someone of much higher status than him. 

“Would not anyone prefer the outdoors to the cold interior of the castle?” She raises her eyebrow, as if her answer should be an obvious one.

But Scott shakes his head in disagreement. “No, I have met many noblemen and women who rather me paint them in dark rooms, barely any light to work with. They want focus on their worldly items rather than their features.”

Suddenly, his face lights with a bright idea. “Let me draw you. Here in the garden, where you are more comfortable.”

As royalty is neither drawn or seen as content in pictures, Tessa does not understand Scott’s reasoning. “Whatever for?”

He laughs and grabs her hand in a most improper way. “Come, Tessa. I know your father ordered me to paint your portrait but there are so many different forms of arts. Let me show you.”

Tessa nods silently. 

“I want you to go change into _whatever_  dress _you_ prefer _,_ do up your hair however _you_  would like, and wear any jewels you want.”

Tessa agrees to his odd request but hurried to her chambers. Taking a simple green dress and holding it up to her, she cannot help but smile at herself in the mirror. 

“Kaitlyn! I need your help!” She calls for her maid, “I need help changing quickly, please!”

“Is everything alright, Miss?” Kaitlyn runs  in with a panicked look, assessing the situation. She relaxes once she sees that Tessa is alone in her room.

Tessa bubbles with laughter, “ _Yes_! Everything is perfect! I need to put on this new dress. Oh, and take my hair out of all these clips! And no more of my mother’s gaudy things!” She starts ripping off her bracelets with a smile. 

Kaitlyn does not understand her mistress’s new orders, but it is the happiest she has been in a long time. “Yes, Miss. Let’s get you out of that dress first.”

 She finds Scott in a sea of wildflowers on the hillside she regularly frequents. When he simply smiles at her, Tessa feels more joy than all the times a nobleman has told her how beautiful she is. 

 “It’s just you, me, and the flowers, Princess. Let me draw you how everyone should truly see you, not as how you are shown off to the world.”

Scott gently lays her down, half-hiding her within the grass and flowers. Her hair billowing behind her, he places her simple dress to spread outwards just slightly more. 

“Absolutely breathtaking, Tessa. Your eyes look beautiful...you look beautiful,” he says, “I am sorry I do not have my paints to properly show the colors now.”

Tessa laughs, “I believe that is the point. Just charcoal, yes?”

For the rest of the afternoon, there was an easy flow of conversation, a light breeze, and a forming bond of friendship. 

Tessa and Scott just get on very well. If they lived two different lives, then they could be more open about their forming friendship. However, that will never happen. A royal and a lowly artist should never mingle outside of the professional state. 

“Finished,” Scott says, shaking off the leftover particles of charcoal, “Come take a look.”

The afternoon sun has started to sink, so Tessa had been wondering if he would have enough light to finish. Hopping up from where she is laying, Tessa looks over his shoulder.

 “Oh, my! Scott...this is perfect. I have never looked so pretty in my entire life.” She trails a finger over her drawn hair, carefully as not to smudge it.

Scott grabs her hand and turns around to  face her. “I meant what I said when I only paint what I see, Tessa. You are an amazing muse, lively and beautiful.”

They are much closer together than social standards would allow. Neither moves away, just looking at the other for what to do next.

 “Thank you for this, Scott. It really made me so happy to be out here instead of stuck in a musty room all day.”

Scott pats her hand. “Of course, Tessa. You are a friend to me now, so your happiness is a priority.”

 “You are my friend now as well, Scott Moir.”

Over the course of the month it takes to paint Tessa’s portrait, Tessa and Scott tease, flirt, and kiss. Though never going any farther in fear of getting caught by the royal staff or members of the royal family.   

Just harmless fun, nothing two secret friends could not handle. 

**~**

There was no love lost between Tessa and Scott, for there was none to begin with.

They were merely fascinated with each other, attracted to the other’s ideas. Obviously acknowledging physical attraction but never pushing it too far. They matured in different ways during the month that they knew each other. 

Tessa learned to embrace her femininity, and revel in her body’s natural form. Instead of always wearing the heavy clothing her parents forced, she chose simpler dresses, much different from other noblewomen, but much more suited towards her. Scott showed her to forget her title every so often and just enjoy being Tessa. She would spend more time to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet of nature. Tessa even demanded to be a part of the gardening work every now and then.

Scott grew to cherish the simple inspirations for his artwork. Tessa would take him out on her morning journeys through the gardens and the hills, explaining all the flowers and animals. He now used all this in his painting. There was more color and depth. And when he painted women, a much softer touch, compared to what he did before when it was just portraits. The world noticed a change in his portfolio.

When the portrait was done, they both wished the companionship that they had could last so much longer. 

Tessa went on to become the Queen Consort of a neighboring kingdom in order to keep an alliance strong. She did not love her husband and bore one heir to complete her duty as his wife. 

Scott never married and floated between mistresses, charming himself into their beds for a night and into their hearts for much longer. Instead, he traveled, looking for more artistic inspiration. 

However, when he cannot find any, he is taken back to his favorite muse. The girl that he knew for so little time, but inspired him the most. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are much appreciated for feedback for the next chapter!


	2. 1723- A Pirate’s Life for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t you send for me, Tess? I could have helped you!” Scott cries out, “You told me to be careful of the dreadful pirates. Now here you are, part of their disgusting crew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is set back whenever piracy was in it’s prime. Piracy ranged from the 1500’s to the early 1800’s but many of the famous pirates were alive in the early 1700’s.

_Five years prior_

 “Please be careful, Scotty! I need my best friend to come back to me alive!” Tessa says in a light tone, but her eyes hold much worry, “Don’t go messing with those dreaded pirates!” 

Scott gently puts a hand on her cheek, making her stop chattering away. “Tess, I’ll be _fine_. And you’re going to be okay without me, I’ll be gone for a short period of time and...then we’ll be together again.”

 Quickly trying to mend the awkward moment, Scott pulls off his necklace before draping it over Tessa. “Here, so you’ll always have a part of me until I return.”

 Tessa’s lip starts to tremble, and she throws herself into his arms, sobbing into his neck. “ _Don’t_ _go!_ _Please_ _don’t_ _go_!”

Scott kisses the top of her hair and whispers, “When I come back, I’ll have some money. And then I’ll marry you, kiddo. We’ll be so happy and won’t have to worry about me running off to fight pirates.” 

He sighs when the men call for him, “C’mon, Moir! It’s time to go!” 

Scott and Tessa squeeze each other tightly one last time before Scott blurts out, “I love you, Tessa. I always have.” 

Tessa freezes and lets go quickly. He takes this as his que to walk quickly to the ship, regretting everything.

 “I love you, too, Scott Moir!”

Whipping around to face Tessa smiling and waving at him, he gives her the biggest grin possible. “You better come home to me!”

Scott promises because he has something, _someone_ , to live for.

**~**

_1723_  

“Alright, Moir,” the elder officer says, “We’ve got about two days left. Then back to town.”

His superior, not by much anymore, slaps him on the back. “I know you’re ready to get home. You’ve got a special lady who’s waiting for you, right?”

Scott smiles at the thought of seeing Tessa again. It has been so long since they were together that Scott is worried if her feelings have changed. His definitely haven’t.

If anything, they’ve gotten stronger. So strong that as soon as he gets off the boat, he wants to run to her and just lay one on her. Give her the best kiss of her life, drop to one knee and propose, and then run off into the sunset together. 

It’s probably  _too_ forward so he’s going to start with a strong hug and skip the proposal all together. Scott doesn’t think Tessa could handle all of that at one moment. 

All of a sudden, a cannon goes off. “We’re being attacked! Pirates! Pirates!” Men start scrambling for their guns, shooting wildly at the passing ship. 

Scott started shouting orders to the lower-ranking sailors. 

“Cannons! Fire the cannons, boys!”

The booms, roars of angry pirates, and swords clashing can be heard all throughout the fight. 

 Finally, one cannon causes the other ship to start cracking apart, flames licking the sides. The pirates that are still alive are either taken hostage by the navy or jumped overboard in an attempt to swim to an island far away. 

 They cheer as they sail away from the burning ship. The prisoners hang their heads, taunted by their rivals. 

One was a woman. “ _Oh, who gets the lady tonight_?” the crew joke, pushing each other around.

Scott looks at them all, until gold glittering in the sun catches his eye. 

His necklace, hanging from the woman’s neck.

 “Hand her over to me, I need a maid for my room. She’ll do.” Scott demands, grabbing her arm and leading her to his cabin.

All the men shout about breaking his five-year celibacy, but he just rolls his eyes. The woman he never slept around for was right in front of him, and hearing all of it anyway. 

Pushing Tessa into his room, he slams the door shut. “It’s nice to see you, Tessa Virtue, my best friend, person who I told everything to. Who now I can say does not bestow those same titles towards me.”

Finally looking at him, those familiar green eyes peel back every single layer of his soul. “I missed you, Scotty. How have you been? My life has changed, as you can tell. We might not have a lot of time to catch up though.”

Scott scoffs at her, “That’s how you want to start this reunion, T? Trying to be funny? I waited _five_ _years_ to see you again, and where do I find you? Onboard some mangy _pirate_ ship is where!”

He looks at her fully for the first time. Five years has definitely made a difference on Tessa’s appearance. She’s more mature, more filled out, but still just as beautiful as he remembered.

Still the girl that he fell in love with when he was nine years old, and he will love her no matter what. She’s his best friend, his partner for life. Hopefully, she still feels the same way. Whether Tessa lives on land or as a pirate, she’ll always be the one for him. Scott just needs to know how this all happened and how to fix it, _fast_.

 “Why didn’t you send for me, Tess? I could have helped you!” Scott cries out, “You told me to be careful of the _dreadful_ pirates, and here you are now a part of their _disgusting_  crew!”

Tessa’s eyes water and she shakes her head, “They came for me, Scott. You’re famous out here on the seas. Everyone knows who you are, now that you’re so highly ranked. You’ve got a lot of enemies, ones you probably don’t even know you have. That’s why they knew who I was. People know that your family is dead...so in their eyes...I’m all you have left.”

She says the last part quietly, while Scott is still trying to process it all...enemies...Tessa being taken...

Tessa doesn’t wait for him. “I was captured three years ago and told many things. One, if I didn’t cooperate, they would just throw me overboard. Two, they could be nice and just kill me then to end my misery. They would send word to you about it though. I figured that would cause a lot of tension and unnecessary battles between the pirates and the navy.”

Scott thought, “ _Unnecessary_? Definitely necessary, every pirate ship on the way would get blown up until we fought them. Revenge at its _finest_.”

He finally asks the question that has been on his mind since he saw her, “Then why did you stay?”

“They gave me a third option, the one I took. They said I could work as a maid for different pirate ships, become one of them. Really stick it to you that I had switched to the other side,” Tessa takes a deep breath before adding, “They said they would kill you too if I chose the other options. This was the only one where you lived. I love you too much to just give up. I’d rather deal with a bunch of pirates than see you die at the hands of them.”

A silence settles between them as the weight of her confession reigns. Scott chokes back tears, not wanting Tessa to see him cry, wanting to be the strong one in the situation. He’s never felt more guilty in his life. He ruined hers, caused her so much pain and suffering, all for a man, a _boy_. 

A boy that she didn’t know if after all these years still loved her back, or was even still _alive_.

 “I can’t save you, T. You know that,” Scott says, exasperated, “You’re a wanted criminal already if you’ve been with them for that long. If I keep you with me, there’s no way you’re getting out of here alive.” 

Tessa sighs and nods, knowing the reality of the situation. If she tries to lead a normal life, the other pirate ships she’s been in will rat her out. She’s in too deep for it to change.

 “I have a plan, one you have to follow completely in order to survive,” Scott demands. Tessa agrees quickly and listened intently, not missing a single word.

 “No matter what happens, Tess,” Scott whispers in her ear as they snuggle together tightly in his bed, “You’re always going to be my girl. You have my whole heart, my whole soul. There’s no other person I can truly love but you.”

 Tessa looks up at him with a watery smile, “I love you, Scott Moir. We’ll be together some day, no matter how long it takes. You’re the love of my life, the only man I can ever dream of loving.”

And with one final, longing kiss, they fall asleep in each other’s arms to the sounds of the crashing waves.

In the morning, it’s back to acting like naval officer and prisoner.

 “She kind of looks like your Tessa, doesn’t she, Moir?” one of the sailors points out, looking her up and down. Five years has made a difference on her appearance, but the man still might be able to recognize her.

Scott knows how to handle it though. “She does, the same bewitching, green eyes and dark hair. Made me think of my girl so much that I just couldn’t touch her.” All the crew members laugh but he continues, “She said her name is Jane. I don’t trust pirates, but since she is a woman, I will believe her on that.”

The men agree to that and carry on with their duties until they see the docks. Once they start to unload the boat, Tessa is forgotten. She slips away quietly with no one noticing until they go to untie her.

Panic starts as they search the ship until his head officer shouts, “Men, stop! There is no reason for this! Jane is now a wanted criminal and will be caught eventually. She is out of our hands, yes. But, we haven’t been with our families in years. Let us enjoy that instead of worrying about some woman.”

Scott knows she will be wanted, but he hopes she can outrun them. Outrun _him_.

Because next time Tessa’s caught, he doesn’t think either of them can handle the mess of what’s she’s gotten herself into.

**~**

Tessa eventually got caught three years later for being linked to piracy. When asked if he knew about her involvement, Scott said that he never saw her again once he left for the navy. For some stupid reason, he thought that might save her. 

He was present at her death sentence, unfortunately with a seat next to the governor and his daughter, Scott's new fiancée.

The executor read her last rights in a low, bored tone. It was obviously not his first time doing this.

Tessa looked him straight in the eyes right before it happened, mouthing loving words to him. Even though no one else knew what she was saying.

Some thought she was begging God for forgiveness, a few thought she was cursing the seas, others thought she was mumbling witchcraft.

When Scott went back to his room that night, he finally cried. Cried for the life and love he lost, the one he could’ve still had if he had only been better.

A better sailor. A better naval officer. A better friend. And a better man in love, _desperately_ waiting for the day he could hold her again. 

He could have found Tessa. Saved her and had everything he ever dreamed with her.

Now, Scott Moir had nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Next chapter is one of my favorites so I hope you stick around for it!


	3. March 4, 1877- I Love You, Swan Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good luck, Swan Princess,” someone whispers in her ear, “I’ll be the one in the orchestra pit, enchanted by the principal ballerina onstage. Just incase you might want to look for me.”
> 
> “Good luck to you. I’ll be the one onstage, mesmerized by the conductor in the orchestra pit. Just incase you might want to look for me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is set for the world premiere of Swan Lake, beginning in Russia.
> 
> Also, (FELLOW BALLET NERDS) this is set in 1887, the VERY FIRST show of “Swan Lake”. One of the most iconic scenes in “Swan Lake” is “The Dying Swan”, a very desirable performance by any ballerina. 
> 
> However, it will not performed here in my story or in the show. “The Dying Swan” started in 1905 for Anna Pavlova, one of the greatest ballerinas of all time.

_World Premiere of Swan Lake_

_Bolshoi Theatre, Moscow_

“Miss Virtue, I was told to bring this to you,” A voice comes through the door. 

“You may come in,” Tessa calls out from her position in front of her mirror.

Her own mirror. In her own dressing room, specifically for the principal dancer.  It was filled with costumes, furniture, food, makeup, anything that the backup ballerinas never enjoyed. Here, Tessa was able to enjoy the privacy to get ready for the lead role in the newest ballet of Russia.  

A young man walks into her room with a letter addressed to her. “This is for you, ma’am. I was told to bring it as soon as possible.” 

Tessa smiles at the boy, knowing exactly who it is from.

_My Dearest Tessa,_

_I do not know how to describe how proud I am of you. The principal dancer that everyone dreams they could be. I wish you all the luck in the world, until I can tell you myself._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_-Scott_

 Tessa brings the paper to her lips, breathing in her lover’s tender words of encouragement. Quickly, she writes a response on perfumed paper and sends it with the younger helper.

_My_ _Love,_

_I wish you all the luck as well. I cannot think of a better conductor for tonight. I long for the days until I am dancing to the ballets you compose and conduct. For now, we separate as a ballerina and a maestro._

_I love you always, Scott Moir._

_Forever Yours,_

_Tessa_

_“_ Good luck, Swan Princess,” someone whispers in her ear, “I’ll be the one in the orchestra pit, enchanted by the principal ballerina onstage. Just incase you might want to look for me.”

A smirk growing on her face, Tessa shuffles around to face Scott. “Good luck to you. I’ll be the one onstage, mesmerized by the conductor in the orchestra pit. Just incase you might want to look for me too.” 

He laces their fingers together and brings their hands up to lay a kiss to the back of hers. “I love you, Tessa. You’re going to do great out there.” 

Before they can have a full conversation, a heavily-accented lady screams for her to get lined up.

Tessa let’s out a very unladylike snort. “I guess we both have to go.” Stepping up on her toes, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a light kiss. “I love you, Scott Moir. Now, go! Go start the show for everyone!” 

Scott beams and hurries to his spot in the pit, seeing his love give him one last wave before the show finally begins. 

After the standing ovations, flowers, and twirling bows, the two push through the congratulating crowd to the silence of Tessa’s dressing room. Collapsing onto the couch, Scott just admires Tessa wiping her face. 

“That was amazing!” Tessa proclaims, throwing her hands up, “Oh, Scott, we were great out there. And just think, it’s going to get better and better every performance. _Swan_ _Lake_ , we were right.”

While she stares into obvlion, Scott reaches for her hand and gets down on one knee. He had been mulling over when would be the right time to ask her. He loved her more than anyone and anything else. In their careers, it was hard to find someone as special as Tessa. People were shady, corrupt, and manipulative.

Tessa was his ray of hope in the world that helped him through his toughest writer’s blocks, moods, and every single day. He just hopes that the timing is right for her too.

“ _Marry_ _me_ , Tess. Marry me, my love. When you’re the most desirable dancer in the world and I am sought out for my music, we’ll be an unstoppable pair. One day, I promise I will give you anything, _everything_ , you desire.”

Scott pulls the ring out of his pocket. A silver band shone with an emerald and two pearls, perfect for Tessa’s birthstone and elegant style.

 “But for now we’re just two people who were lucky, even _destined_ , to find love in this godforsaken city, in this company. So please, Tessa Virtue, will you please do me the honor and be my wife?” 

Tessa gives him a soft laugh and a smile, “Scott, you’ve already given me everything. Anything I ever needed and hoped for because _you_  are all I need and could hope for. You were right. We were destined to find each other because I don’t know if I could live without you.”

Putting her hands over his, she answers, “And _yes_ , I would love to be your wife.”

Scott spins her around and pulls her into a loving kiss, already thinking of the next piece he would write because of this moment (not that he would tell Tessa that). 

“There is only thing I need,” Tessa places a hand on his chest, “I will be Tessa Virtue-Moir.” 

Slipping back into their embrace, Scott agrees, “Whatever you want, as long as we get to be husband and wife.”

**~**

The entertainment world is a ruthless place. What is going on backstage, after the performances, and even in the audience during the performance, makes all the difference on an entertainer’s reputation.

Which is why Scott and Tessa could not stay together, even though they loved each other _so_ _deeply_. 

Tessa ran off with an older man who owned a ballet company in Paris. He promised her fame throughout all of Europe, the best roles, the most beautiful jewels.

It all came with a price. 

People still talk about the great Tessa Virtue to this day, the famous ballerina so light on her feet it was like she was dancing on air. It must have been worth it.

Scott married the daughter of a wealthy businessman, one who knew everyone in the city. He got Scott an invitation into all of the parties and dinners needed to boast about his newest masterpiece. 

He became a world-renowned composer, known for his ballets that would make the audience smile with joy and weep with the most heart-wrenching sorrow.

Everyone told him he had made it in the industry when he had Tessa Virtue dancing as the lead role in his Italian premiere. 

Tessa and Scott had one night in Rome with no remorse about their spouses. They cried into each other bodies at what could have been but was best _in_ _the_ _beginning_ that it did not.This only gives them memories and heartache to live with.

Scott Moir had  _Swan Lake_ and letters to remember the girl that stole his heart.

Tessa Virtue had a ring and a daughter with hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that it is pretty sappy with the love letters, one night together, and Scott’s proposal is really over the top. I’m a hopeless romantic though, so I wanted it to be like that. 
> 
> Regarding Tessa’s ring, silver was a very popular band choice. Also, emeralds and pearls were two popular jewel choices during the late 19th/very early 20th century. Diamonds were not on engagement rings yet.


	4. April 15, 1912- Love Can Touch Us One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What more could I need at the moment?” Tessa says, leaning over the railing, “I’ve got a ticket on the Ship of Dreams. Hopefully, it really will make them all come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it’s been so long since I updated this one. I got writer’s block on this chapter and couldn’t figure out how to map it out. 
> 
> This chapter starts the day before the Titanic officially sinks since it sunk so early in the morning.

_RMS Titanic_

“Ten minutes until we sail! Last call for all passengers!” The crewman bellows as people cry and hug their family members goodbye.

There was none of that for Tessa Virtue. Running away from a sneering family and a lover who has disgraced her very presence, she’s all she has left.

Well, she does have something new to start over for. A new baby that she will give the life she never had.

“Come, Tessa! Wave goodbye!” Her newfound friend, Kaetlyn, shakes her arm wildly at the people still on shore. She then looks to the upper decks with the first-class passengers roaming around and settling in. “Gosh, wouldn’t it be great for us to be sitting up there?” 

“What more could I need at the moment, Kaetlyn?” Tessa says, leaning over the railing, “I’ve got a ticket on the Ship of Dreams. Hopefully, it really will make them all come true.”

The other woman smiles at her. “You’re right. We can’t look at it like third-class women. We have to look at it like women with new beginnings. We’re going to tackle the world.”

She stands by Tessa and squeezes her hand. “You’re going to be a great mother, Tessa. You’re doing a brave thing, starting over all alone. God knows, I never could. But you’re strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Placing a hand on her stomach, Tessa nods. “Our lives _will_ change. I can promise you that.”

**~**

"Scott Moir! You did decide to make the voyage!”

Scott turns around to see his old friend, Patrick Chan, walking towards him. “Chiddy, it’s great to see you! How’s Elizabeth and the children?” 

Shaking hands, the two men catch up about their businesses and the stock market. 

Patrick mentions, “Poje decided to come along too. I know he’s been wanting you to meet his new fiancée, Kaitlyn, for a while.” 

Scott can’t help but smile. He has missed his dear friends, having to get his business up and running. It paid off for all three of them. Now sitting in the first-class section of the RMS Titanic. “Let’s go to dinner now, all of us. We have so much to catch up on.” 

Scott absolutely adored Elizabeth, Patrick’s wife, and their two children. He couldn’t wait to start a family of his own. He hopes one day he’d find a woman that was the one for him, his other half.

Kaitlyn is a wonderful woman too, the best woman in the world for Andrew. Scott and Patrick couldn’t have picked someone better for their friend. They could see how in love the two were in just one dinner. 

Late that night, Scott decides to take a walk on the front of the ship, where all the classes are free to mingle. 

There aren't many passengers around but he does see a woman bent over the side.

He quickly panics and rushes over.

**~**

The rocking of the boat did nothing to settle a pregnant woman’s stomach, especially after dinner. 

Tessa thought it would be courteous of her to throw up outside of the cabin instead of where everyone would smell it.

As she finishes leaning over, she is suddenly yanked over onto the floor by another person. 

Murderous eyes glare at the person who disrupted her before she softens them at the man’s worried look. 

“Are you alright? I thought you were going to fall over and had to come and...” he trails off.

 “Rescue me?” Tessa asks with a raised eyebrow. She smiles when the man blushes and nods. 

She looks him over and judges him immensely, messy brown hair but dressed to perfection, he is definitely a first-class passenger. 

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate your concern, but I’m sure you have to get back to your deck. I’ll wal-“ The boat rocks harshly, causing Tessa’s stomach to turn. She quickly leans over the railing and empties what’s left in her stomach. 

The first-class man suddenly runs to her side and rubs her back, placing one hand on her hip to hold her steady. 

When she’s done, he helps Tessa up. “Are you sure you’re alright, ma’am?”

Tessa agrees, now definitely grateful for his presence. “Yes, but I should go lay down now and you must go back to your deck. Thank you for saving me.”

She thinks sadness almost flickers in his eyes when he smiles at her. “Please, go rest. It will put me at ease to know that the two of you are alright.” He nods to her stomach. With a final goodbye, he kisses her knuckles, and the two walk away to their respective cabins.

Tessa doesn’t realize until later that night  that she never got his name.

**~**

The screams were deafening as the water started to rise. Not many third-class people survive, but Tessa runs for her life. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she makes it to the top deck. 

First-class women and children were being let on the lifeboats first. Then, the men were allowed to go. 

“ _No!_ I have a baby! I have a baby!” Tessa sobs, “Please, I’m pregnant. I have a reason to board.”

Her baby is the reason she came on the Titanic anyway. Tessa wanted a new life for the two of them. One away from the father of the child who refuses to claim it, her family who isn’t around, and in a new city.

It all sounded so perfect, up until the Titanic, “The Unsinkable Ship”, met its match.

At this rate she will never get on the boat, they were filling up too fast. 

“Wait!” Tessa turns to hear the voice coming from the lifeboat. She locks eyes with someone she never thought she would see again, let alone speak to. 

He quickly jumps back onto the ship and then places her on the lifeboat. “Here you go, ma’am.” Tessa is shocked at the kindness of a first-class passenger. 

“What’s your name?” she whispers. Holding onto his face, looking deep into his eyes. She never asked for it the last time they met. She should at least know it now.

“Scott, Scott Patrick Moir,” he says with a bright smile, probably too happy for the situation they were in. “And may I ask the beautiful lady hers?”

 “Tessa, I’m Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue,” she replies with a much softer smile, “Thank you, Scott. You’re the most amazing man I’ll ever know.”

 “Live a good life, Tessa. Thank you for letting me look into your gorgeous green eyes.”

The life boat starts to lurch down but they don’t want to let go of each other, even if they have to.

Even if they have only met for ten minutes in their whole lives. 

Tessa lifts up and leaves him with a lasting, goodbye kiss. 

**~**

There was so much chaos after the survivors got to the dock, attempts to get names, people warm, and tears from being shed. 

Tessa never found out if he survived. Everyday she thought of him and felt an ache in her heart. 

She gave birth to a boy and named him Scott Patrick Virtue. When her son asked why, Tessa said that she named him after the most amazing man she ever knew.

Her son must have thought he was named after his father. It was best not to tell him that Scott was a man his mother knew for ten minutes, but felt a deeper connection with than anyone else. The person that saved her life and will be cherished in her memories forever. 

Tessa followed Scott’s instructions and lived a good life. She had family, friends, and everything in between.

Tessa Virtue just didn’t have him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! And yes, Tessa and Scott were only supposed to know each other for a VERY short period of time. I wanted them to realize they had a connection but have a missed opportunity once again.


	5. 1967- Live Wild, Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna hear something funny, Officer Moir? Maybe in another life, we would be the best of friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know that there is a big time difference between the last chapter and this chapter. I thought that with the age I was picturing that Tessa, she would still be alive during the years in between. 
> 
> I needed to have a completely different life for the two for this chapter.

_San Francisco, California_

Sirens whir around the group of mischievous hippies on the bright summer day in San Francisco. Some scatter, the others yell and scream, trying to make a statement. Only one stays put, fixing her hair, waiting for a certain policeman to join her.

“How’s my favorite flower child’s day going?” Scott Moir asks with a smirk, twirling a pair of handcuffs on his finger, “Mine’s going great, though I know you don’t care.”

Tessa just rolls her eyes and offers her hands behind her back for him. “Oh, how I’ve missed you Scotty. I was starting to think you forgot about me.”

Scott can admit that he has a soft spot for Tessa Virtue. Compared to the other rebels, she just gave him a hard time with the back talk instead of resisting arrest.

“It's Officer Moir to you. I would drop the sarcasm and shut your mouth, Tess. You know I’ve got to take you in.” Scott lightly grabs her wrists, not wanting to hurt her. 

Tessa came from a rich family. Though they weren’t just rich, but old money rich. If anything happened to her while she was in jail, the police officers would be the ones in trouble. 

Besides, Scott didn’t want his favorite criminal to get _too_  hurt. 

This just makes her scoff, “Okay, _Officer_. Since you’re so big and bad, even though you’re only two years older than me, tell me. Why are you the way that you are?”

Scott halts for a second and flips her around, bringing her close to him. “What’s so wrong with me, Tess?”

They both secretly enjoy their little game of cat and mouse. She gave him a comedic break from the rest of the crime in San Francisco, a chance to relax from a regular day’s work. He gave her the rush of being caught, especially by someone always willing to challenge her.

 “Okay, let’s start off with the fact that you have a stick up your ass. Second, you really need to get laid, buddy. You’re too tense and that would help. I don’t think I would be the best woman to be of service, given our current relationship.”

It’s Scott’s turn to roll his eyes. He sighs and starts dragging her to the car again. “What am I going to do with you, Tessa Virtue?”

 “Send me to jail? That’s what you’re doing right now, Scotty.” 

He stops again, pretending to fix something on his shirt. Honestly he just needs to ask her a question that has been on his mind since he got the call. “So I heard your parents are shipping you back off to college on the East Coast.”

Tessa’s face fell and she nods her head, obviously not happy about her parents’ decision. She completed two years before dropping out. Now her parents are making her go away and finish.

“Maybe I’ll finally be good enough for them, you know? Like the rest of my siblings,” she murmurs in a quiet tone.

Tessa is the youngest of four, not getting as much love from her parents. All they’ve ever expected of her was to go to college, get a degree, and then come home. She just wanted her parents’ attention.

Hence the involvement in the hippie culture.

Scott tries to think of a response. “You’ll like it over there. It will be nice to finish off your degree. I know that you enjoyed your first two years.”

 “Yeah, I did.” They still have a handle on her life, no matter how much she tries to rebel. Tessa’s tried so hard to stay, but she’s leaving soon. 

As soon as she steps into that cop car, their game’s going to be over. 

“Wanna hear something funny, _Officer_ Moir? Maybe in another life, we would be the best of friends.”

Scott scoffs at the idea, “Oh definitely, kiddo. You want to hear something even funnier? In another life, I’d fall in love with you.”

 “The absurdity!” Both of them laugh at the thought of it. This is one of the only things they can probably agree on. 

The two of them are too different. She was wild and free, and he was calm and proper.

There’s a silence between them when they reach the cop car, knowing they wouldn’t see each other again after this. 

“Well, I guess this is it, Scotty,” Tessa quietly says, trying to portray some confidence in her voice, “Try not to miss me too much.”

 But Scott Moir wasn’t going to let her have the final move. Without anyone watching, he leaned in and kisses her on the cheek.  Tessa gasps, not expecting it.

 “You know I always will,” he whispers in her ear, “Behave yourself, Tessa Jane. Try not to miss _me_ too much.”

They look at each other one last time, trying to remember as much as they can. 

As she rides away, Scott feels as if a hole is ripped out of his chest. He didn’t know she really did mean that much to him.

**~**

Tessa eventually grew out of her hippie phase, married an accountant, and had two children. She still thought about Scott a good bit, as much as she didn’t want to. Sneakily, she stole his ID all those years ago and kept it in her drawer for safe keeping. 

She died at the age of 41 from lung cancer. There was a big funeral, family and friends gathered around to mourn her death. Even Scott Moir was there, grieving in the back. 

Scott Moir married a high school teacher and had three children who he loved dearly. 

He helped San Francisco through some of its worst crimes in the seventies, even the ones that will never be solved. Scott got promoted to Captain at the age of 40, but died at 45 of a heart attack. He had a policeman’s funeral, decked in flags, police uniforms, and men from all over the state of California. 

People say it was because of stress, that the position is hard to handle, even if he was the right man for the job.

One nurse says he died of a broken heart and stands by her opinion to this day.


	6. 1997/2018- Stars May Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just us, Tess,” Scott whispers shakily in her ear, “I promise you. It’s always going to be you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s the final chapter! Thank you for sticking around to finally read it.

_1997_ - _Ilderton_ _Skating Rink_

 “Hold on, Scott! I’m slipping! I’m slipping!”

The nine-year old boy feels the tiny hand release his as its owner starts to fall towards the icy ground. 

He quickly skates behind the younger girl before she hits the floor, catching her just in time. 

 Tessa Virtue falls into him, causing the both of them to slide backwards. When they both stop, Scott steadies her and looks to make sure she’s alright. 

For some odd reason, he feels protective over this girl already. The shy, sweet Tessa who almost didn’t come to tryout because she was too nervous about skating. 

“Are you okay, Tess?” Scott asks, frowning, “I don’t want you to get hurt. We can stop if you’re ready to go.”

Tessa stays quiet before pulling Scott into a big hug and then quickly lets go. Scott suddenly feels as if his whole heart is warm. Starting to panic, he grabs at his chest.  

“Thank you for catching me, Scott,” she replies, “I’m still scared I’m going to fall sometimes, so I’m happy you were there.” 

Still scared about what was going on with himself, Scott croaks out, “It was no problem. I’ll always catch you.” 

The two skate back to the edge of the rink, much more friendly with each other than when they started.

Scott is still in a panic because he feels his chest bubbling with heat. He wants to tell someone, see if something is wrong. He couldn’t tell his brothers because they’d just laugh at him. His mom and dad will roll their eyes and tell him that it’s nothing. 

Tessa walks out of the rink with a wave goodbye and suddenly the warmth is gone. In its place is a cold, empty feeling resting in the pit of his stomach. 

Scott starts to remove his skates, sulking on the bench. His aunt sees him and raises her eyebrow at her nephew’s behavior.

Suddenly realizing what could be causing him so much distress, Carol speaks up, “You had a great practice out there with Tessa today.”

Scott simply shrugs in response and continues to pack up his bag.

“Maybe it would be nice if she came back for another practice.”

He perks up at the thought of that but doesn’t want his aunt to think he’s gotten too attached to Tessa already. As any young boy would. 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he nonchalantly (as much as possible) responds, “Whatever. If she wants to come back, that’s fine by me.”

Carol smiles at the little boy in front of her, obviously trying to downplay his thoughts on his potential skating partner.

 “Well, I’ll go call Kate now. I’ll see if Tessa will be interested in coming back to skate.”

When his aunt turns around, Scott can’t help but grin widely at the thought of Tessa returning.

Even better, he doesn’t feel empty anymore.  

**~**

_2018-Pyeongchang Olympic Skating Rink_

“ _Just_ _us, Tess,”_ Scott whispers shakily in her ear, “I promise you. It’s always going to be you and me.”

Grasping their hands tightly together, they make a silent agreement to always be by each other’s side.

ScottMoirhas that same enveloping warm feeling in his heart. It’s been there ever since he met her, the first time he saw her, especially the first time he held her in his arms.

 In the Kiss and Cry, knowing they won, he clings on to Tessa, the only person he gets that feeling around.

Their bodies are so close together that they can feel the _thump_ , _thump, thump_ ofeach other’s hearts syncing to the other. When they sync their breathing, somehow, their heartbeats do the same. 

“I love you, T,” he says to her, only her. Barely heard over all of the cheering and commotion of announcing them as Olympic gold medalists, “I love you so much. You’re the best thing that has happened to me. Thank you, thank you.”

“I love you, too, Scott,” Tessa replies, letting out a quiet sob in his ear, “ You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever known. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Each one said “ _I_ _love_ _you_ ”, thinking and saying it in the same context. Both were hoping that one day their partner meant it just as much.

Neither realized that they already did. 

**~**

_2022-Gadbois Skating Rink_

 “Good work today, guys! I think we can end practice five minutes early,” Scott shouts, spying his wife sitting on the bench.

_Wife. Husband and Wife._

_Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue-Moir._

Months later and he still can’t believe that his best friend turned girlfriend turned fiancée actually married him. There’s no better feeling than knowing that Tessa will be his partner for life, not just on the ice. He’s loved her for so long that when he found out she reciprocated those feelings, he knew that Tessa would always be the one for him.

His senior team spots Tessa and gives him a sly grin before hurrying off the ice.

“C’mon, kiddo! Get your butt up and join me,” Scott laughs and motions for her to skate with him.

After a few laps and catching up about their days, she suddenly stops. 

 “Do you remember when you said it was always going to be just us?” Tessa asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Giving her a puzzled look, Scott replies, “Yeah, in Pyeongchang. Are you getting sentimental on me, Tess?” 

She shakes her head and reaches into her pocket. “Would you be okay if it wasn’t just the two of us?”

Pulling out a positive pregnancy test, Tessa places it in his hand and waits for his reaction.

Scott is shocked at first before letting out a sob, then smiling, then hugging her tight, then letting her go because he thinks he’s hugging her too tight.

 “When did you find out?” He asks, voice now barely above a whisper.

Tessa has the biggest smile on her face and grabs his hand to drag him closer. “This morning, I took five and they were all positive. I came here because I just couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

 Pulling her back into a hug, Scott slides one hand down to her stomach. “I didn’t think I could love you more than I already do. But you as a mother, that’s going to make me fall even more.”

Tessa presses their noses together and says, “And you’re going to be an amazing father, Scott. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I love you so much.”

 He can’t help but smile and go in for a kiss. This is what he’s dreamed about for years, and it’s all coming true. “I love you, Mrs. Virtue-Moir.”

Tessa laughs. Scott added her full last name to his long list of nicknames for her ever since they got married. Not that she minds. 

Placing a hand on his cheek, she whispers, “ _Until the end of time._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My romantic heart won and gave these two the perfect ending they deserve. I had to have our two soulmates find each other in the end. 
> 
> It really means a lot when people enjoy what I write. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this story!


End file.
